


So . . . Goats

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween 2017: Huxloween Rides Again [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cabins, Cryptids, Huxloween, I have no idea, M/M, romantic vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Kylo suggested that Armitage and he go on a romantic vacation on a rural planet. Then a bunch of goats turned up dead.





	So . . . Goats

Armitage Hux pulled his robe a little tighter around his shoulders as he grabbed the flashlight from the wall by the back door. It was Ren’s fool suggestion that they take a romantic weekend away from their duties. Where else would he want to go other than a hideous little wood cabin in the most backwater part of the Outer Rim. Hux had lived in this sort of squalor as a child after the Republic chased the old Imperials into the unknown region. He had little interest in living it again. But, of course, city boy Kylo Ren had pouted those plush lips and got his way; Hux needed to learn to say no.

“Ren?” Armitage whispered into the darkness, pushing the back door open and turning on the flashlight. There was no answer.

Almost as soon as they had arrived, the goats on the farm adjacent to this place had started turning up dead. The farmer had come to them asking if maybe they brought some sort of animal with them from off planet. They hadn’t. As much as Millicent would have appreciated the ability to run wild Hux would not enjoy the fleas she acquired. Thus she was back in their palace, undoubtedly being over fed by their attendants. Hux sniffed snootily and stepped forward.

“Ren?!” he called again, with some of his sneering anger dribbling through. When Hux had woken up with Ren missing and his spot on his bed cold he had begun to panic internally. But, ever true to his nature even when alone, he slipped on his robe and braved the night to find the man. There would be plenty of time to breakdown when Ren was back in bed.

There was a sudden shriek from somewhere near the shed at the edge of the property. Hux figured that the scream was that of an animal. It wasn’t that he had never been in a place that slaughtered livestock, it was more that the screams of horror he had grown accustomed to were much more sentient. Quietly he snuck toward the sound, resisting both the urge to run and the urge to scream out Ren’s name.

As he drew closer to the barn he heard a long groan, one that he recognized. It was Ren, specifically the type of groan he would let out as he sunk into Hux. The only difference is that this one sounded as if his mouth was full. Like he was groaning around something sloppy and wet. Instantly Hux was no longer scared, he was furious. He had thought this particular planet was an odd choice.

“REN!” Hux screamed as he slammed through the door to the barn, swinging the flashlight to illuminate the kneeling figure of Kylo Ren in the center. Hux had expected to find him on his knees before some backwater farmer but instead he was confronted with something unexpected but equally disturbing.

Kylo was staring him like an animal caught in the lights of a speeder, a dying goat pressed to his lips. He was dressed in nothing but his sleep pants and currently painted from nape to navel in goat’s blood. There was a small pile of already dead ones to the side. Hux stood in utter silence, mouth gaping.

“I can explain,” Ren said as he pulled the now dead goat away from his face and set it aside in the pile. Hux had always enjoyed the sight of Ren covered in the blood of their enemies, he even had gotten off on it at one point or another. But this was something else entirely.

Hux didn’t reply, but instead just stared at Kylo there in the small circle of light cast by the flashlight. Ren made a move to stand and Hux flinched back. Ren shifted back down to his haunches, running a hand through his hair to get it out of his face.

“Uh, so, yeah, this,” Kylo started, clearly unsure of how to explain what he was doing.

“Yes?” Hux questioned, voice high and tight. He was drifting somewhere between panic and curiosity. He’d always known Kylo was a monster, but before this moment it was the sort of wholly human monster that was implied by a vicious killing machine.

“So, uh, I was wounded very badly when I went to destroy Snoke,” Kylo started again, grasping a little more at how to best explain.

“And?” Hux inquired, eyes still locked on his consort.

“I needed something to heal myself with,” he continued, worrying his lip with a overly sharp canine. “I read a bottle, it said ‘to extend life’. I drank it, thinking it was one of his many healing draughts. It wasn’t,” Kylo finished.

“It made you need to suck goats?” Hux asked, the absurdity striking him as he stared at Kylo.

“Not goats specifically,” Kylo answered. “It was easier when we were in open war, there was blood everywhere. In peace time, well,” he trailed off, waving a hand at the pile of goat corpses to his side.

“So you took me on a romantic vacation to drink blood?” Hux murmured, still staring down the man.

“Oh no, I took you on a romantic vacation to take you on a romantic vacation,” he answered genuinely. “I had a supply of blood hidden in the shuttle, but the fuse on the cooling unit broke so...goats,”

“So...goats,” Hux repeated. He sighed staring at the man he loved who was currently covered in the life’s essence of the poor farmer’s goats. He shook his head, snorting.

“Clean this up,” Hux said, turning to go back to bed. He’d deal with the farmer and the cover-up in the morning.


End file.
